


Reunion 1807

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1800s, Gen, Lietpol Week 2020, Napoleonic Wars, Partitions of Poland, Reunions, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Lithuania has been living at Russia's for a decade now and finally settling into his new life. Thankful, Russia had saved him from the horrors of outside, Lithuania works proudly for the nation who spared him. That is until a knock on the door shatters his reality. For the Lietpol Week 2020. Life + History.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Reunion 1807

Lithuania stared engrossed by the flames of the small stove as he waited for some water in a teapot to boil. It was gorgeous and warm, enamouring him from all angles. Like a beacon of light, a bringing of life and death, the fire was and always had been, to Lithuania, a God. He gazed at the flames in Russia’s stove as if nothing else in the world mattered. Even the tea he was supposed to be making now was nothing but a distant thought.

Lithuania hummed a quiet Lithuanian tune to himself and the fire, one of Gabija and her blessings of the flame. He seemed genuinely happy for the moment and let out a deep sigh. After everything he had been through, what he had been told happened in the outside world, Lithuania was thankful to be alive. Russia had given him this gift, Russia had spared him, and so Lithuania was proud to serve under his leadership and not be that of a German slave… or worse, dead. 

Soon steam began to blow from the spout of the teapot and Lithuania carefully removed it and set it aside, making sure to be careful not to drop it. He’d gotten better with walking now after having to rely on a hand made prosthetic to replace his stolen leg. The leg, however, had been made by Poland and was the last remaining piece of Poland that he had left. Poland, his other half, the man he loved so dearly with every inch of his heart. Even when he’d hear Russia comment how Poland was really a no-good bastard, Lithuania disagreed. Poland cared and until he could be proven otherwise, he’d stand by that statement.

After putting the herb-filled satchel into the ceramic cup, Lithuania filled it with the hot water and began to let it steep. He felt optimistic about the day and picked up the tray it was all on. Russia had been hard at work and he had been requested to make some tea and Russia deserved that tea.

“I feel like today is going to be special.” Lithuania hummed. Between looking at the fire and the clear weather outside, he felt strangely optimistic, as though he was whole again. 

He hobbled his way towards Russia’s study with great grace and care. “I’ve brought you your tea--”

There was a knock on the door and he turned to look at it. As far as he knew, everyone else was busy, so he sighed and placed the tea down on a small table. “I’m sorry sir, but someone is at the door…” Lithuania called out, “If you could come pick it up yourself, I’ll see whoever it is!” 

Russia poked his head out of the room and smiled politely to Lithuania and then the tea, “Thank you.” He picked up the tray, “Please let them know I’m busy at the moment but willing to speak if the terms are important.” Russia added.

“Yes sir.” Lithuania sighed. One of the things that he didn’t like about living at Russia’s was the work he had him do. In a way, he wasn’t much of a soldier or knight anymore, nor was he given much power in the house at all. In fact, he often felt like he was simply being used, though it did beat the alternative - being dead.

“Coming!!” Lithuania called to the door in Russian, expecting the guest to be some Russian diplomat or some other sort of fellow, come to see the nation in person. “Can I hel--”

Dressed head to toe in warm winter clothes, a scarf around his neck and face, stood Poland. His sharp green eyes stared back in awe, a vibrant life to them that Lithuania could only remember from times Poland had been extremely thrilled about something. 

“Liet…” Poland uttered, pulling his scarf down to around his neck. Tears immediately began to fill his eyes. “You…. You’re alive.”

Lithuania stared dumbfounded at his partner of over 400 years, uncertainty and joy simultaneously hitting him. For the last decade or so, he’d been told, no, convinced, that Poland was dead. Gone. He’d seen him die with his own two eyes and been told how Russia had saved him from that same fate.

“You’re alive I can’t believe it.” Poland lunged in and gave Lithuania the biggest hug he could give, nearly causing him to lose his balance. “I thought once Russia took you, that was it.” He cried into Lithuania’s clothes, grabbing his arms for dear life. “I thought you were dead…”

Lithuania could hardly figure out what to say. Poland was here, he was alive, he looked clean and well kept. It seemed too good to be true and Lithuania felt his stomach knot at the being in front of him. “I saw you get gutted...” Lithuania added, remembering the day of the third partition now as if it had just happened. “I watched them tear you to shreds.” He continued. “Russia told me they burned the pieces of you and ensured you’d never be able to come back.”

Poland’s grip loosened and he stepped back, giving Lithuania a solemn look. “They did…” He spoke quietly as if he were at his own funeral. He glanced at his own body, moving his hands over his stomach and chest. “I don’t remember much…” He looked Lithuania clear in the eyes, “Except your crying face as Russia tugged you away from me.” 

His mind had to be playing tricks on him. There was no way, no way in the world Poland would have survived what had befallen him. Lithuania had seen him die, he knew it. He knew that while nations could live through what would normally kill a human, what Prussia and Austria had done to Poland, there was no way he could come back from that. Could he?

Lithuania reached out a trembling hand and touched it to Poland’s cheek. It felt real, warm, and the tears wet his hand. He lifted Poland’s chin up so he could look him in the eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that this wasn’t Poland and he wiped a tear from Poland’s cheek.

“We’re so much more resilient in ways I never thought possible…” Poland smiled, “I guess that goes for both of us.” He took both his hands and squeezed Lithuania’s wrist, “We spent so long searching for you, I knew you were out there, I could feel it in my body.” Poland didn’t want to let go. 

“We?” Lithuania took Poland’s hands off of his wrist with his free hand, “Who is we?” He wondered, maybe Poland had been able to convince Austria or someone once they found him alive again. 

That was when Lithuania noticed the horse-drawn carriage in the yard before him, another figure sitting inside of it.

“France!” Poland exclaimed, “He totally came this way and he said he’ll help me, he’ll help us!” He continued, “He was able to get me some land, I guess, kind of… It’s like, under his control, right now, but once we defeat Russia and free everyone we’re gonna rebuild the Commonwealth and get back on our feet.”

“Defeat Russia?” Lithuania took a deep breath, he was tense and he wasn’t particularly fond of that idea. After everything Russia had done for him, freeing him from the Germans that wanted him dead, sparring not only his life but the other members of the Commonwealth and offering them a place to stay. “Why would you do that, Russia saved me!” Lithuania took a step back in shock and lost his balance, falling to the floor with a thud.

Without hesitation, Poland darted into the house and grabbed Lithuania’s hand, in an attempt to pull him up. However just as he did so, he froze, and Lithuania saw Poland staring at Russia from behind him.

Like a cat surveying an opposing cat, both Slavs stared at one another, waiting for the other to make a move and then, the move was made.

“I see you’re back.” Russia moved with the grace and speed of a dancer towards the two and took Poland by the wrist, “I thought we were rid of you.” He spoke without hesitation.

“Rid?” Lithuania asked, “Shouldn’t this be a good thing? This is a good thing!” He adjusted his leg and did his best to try and stand up, “With Poland here, we can defend ourselves against the Germans even better! He and I make a great team, Russia!!”

Russia said nothing as he stepped past Lithuania and pushed Poland out the door and into the snow, “Don’t believe a word he says, Lithuania.” Russia still seemed calm, but definitely not happy to see Poland there, “This is nothing more than a vile manipulator who wants you back for his own purposes. Maybe he wants to fight back. Yet he stands no chance. Spare yourself and don’t fall for his lies.”

“Lies?” Lithuania was too confused. “He’s here with France, they’ve come to--”

Russia smiled, kindly waving towards the carriage, “I know who he’s here with.” Russia helped Lithuania off the ground with a single arm and got him to his feet again. “Don’t speak to him again, Lithuania. He’s going to do nothing but steal more of your identity and culture.”

“Steal?!” Poland retorted, immediately getting up off the ground, “Listen here, I don’t know what you’ve been telling Liet, but I’m not here to play games.” Although Poland was vastly smaller than Russia, he had a fire in his eyes and he could come off far more intimidating than he looked. “I’ve come to take him back and if you’re not gonna let me then I’m gonna do it by force!” 

Russia softly smiled back, the beast of a man looking just as intimidating on his size alone. “I think that’s up to Lithuania to decide, and I know he’s not interested in playing along with a cold-blooded monster like yourself.” Russia continued, “You tried to steal his culture and pretend you weren’t. Your stupid laws sent you both to your death. You treated Lithuania like an animal, like your toy.”

Lithuania heard all the exchanging of words, his mind spinning. It was true, Poland and the ‘slow Polish Takeover’ were things he was certain he had been experiencing, but at the same time, Russia had been very insistent on using Russian around him. Then there was the glory that Poland called for himself, among other things. Things where Lithuania grew to see he was nothing but a pet to Poland.

Though was this much different than what Russia was starting to do? Russia hadn’t even yet given him a bit of land to call his own.

Poland and Russia continued to argue back and forth while Lithuania started to realize that Russia had been feeding him lies so much the whole time. Poland may not have been the best partner in his life but he certainly treated him better than Russia treated him and if anything, he’d rather live that life with Poland and fighting for his freedom than with Russia, barely surviving.

“I’m going to go with Poland, if I have a say,” Lithuania said firmly in Russia’s direction.

Wrong Answer.

In one fell swoop Russia had a hand on Lithuania’s neck and another on Poland’s chest. “I asked out of courtesy.” Russia cocked his head, giving a death stare to Lithuania, “However, I had already picked out your answer for you.” He pushed Lithuania back to the floor and gave one last look at Poland, “Leave.” He slammed the door to his house shut leaving Poland outside.

“W-What?!” Lithuania tried to get back up but he struggled, he felt scared, like his world had suddenly collapsed. “He’s here to help us!”

Russia simply stared at the door, breathing heavily.

“You told me the Germans were taking over Europe, you told me--”

“I said things, Lithuania.” He walked over to him and ripped the prosthetic leg off him. “This is what’s best for the world.” Russia took the leg between his massive hands, “Those outside, they have ideals, a dream vision, a world of blood and war…” He snapped the leg in two like a twig, “I know you may not realize it now, but I’ve done the right thing for you.” He dropped the shattered fragments of the leg on the floor. “I’ll have something made for you that will actually let you walk with ease.”

Lithuania felt betrayed, empty, and confused. Poland had made him that leg, Poland was supposed to be dead. What was France doing that? What was going on??

All Lithuania could do was sit on the floor, holding the fragmented wooden leg in his hands, hugging it for life. His world was shattered and suddenly he couldn’t tell what was real and what was fake anymore. Was Poland truly a monster or was Russia?

He stared absently for a moment and took a final look at the leg, his eyes catching something around the ankle.

Carved into it was a cute smiley face of Poland with a simple message, “No matter what happens I’ll be by your side.”

That message changed everything and suddenly Lithuania realized that Russia had been feeding him lies. Now he knew he had to get out of there, find Poland, and help to rebuild the Commonwealth. Even if it failed, fighting for freedom was far more important than living as a tool.

**Author's Note:**

> Not super historically accurate or anything but I'm just trying to meet these goals.


End file.
